


Untitled II

by Elanderson85



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanderson85/pseuds/Elanderson85
Summary: What happens when your picture perfect life collides with a star? Loyalty, trust, and love are tested.**I hope that Ben never does anything like this, but am using his persona and likeness to explore the concept. Will try to update weekly.**





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my front porch watching the sun set beyond the clearing of the trees, my mind racing. I couldn’t stop the tears from streaking my cheeks as I flipped my phone over in my hand.

“Just send the damn text….” I rolled my eyes at my inability to commit to anything. To anyone.

Me: Hiya, it’s me. I would like to take you up on your offer for a drink. Send me the time and place before I lose my nerve. [5:52pm]

What am I doing? I’m happily married with two beautiful daughters. No, it’s fine. I’m just having a drink. I would be a crazy person to turn down a drink with him. 

Benedict: The Sheraton, Copley Square, 9pm work ok? [6:01pm]  
Me: Yes, that should be fine; see you then. [6:03pm]  
Benedict: Looking forward to it. [6:03pm]

“Hey Babe, what time will you be home? I made plans with Melissa and need you to come watch the girls?”

My husband sighed, I could tell, even over the phone, that traffic was horrendous. “I’m hoping another hour or so. I’ve got to make a couple of stops and then should be home. 

Everything ok with Melissa? Ya’ll only make impromptu plans when one of you is in crisis and…I don’t think you are in crisis are you Babe?”

Little does he know that I am. 

I laughed weakly, “I think she’s fine, just thinking about law school and wanting to talk through some of it. Shouldn’t be out too late.”

“Well, maybe I’ll text Andy and see if he wants to come over for a beer since our wives wanna hit the town without us,” he laughed.

“Ugh…” I was panicking. If he texted Andy, he would know I was lying. “I don’t think she wanted him to know she was gonna meet me out. She said she was supposed to work late, but was sneaking away. Just trying to make some time for girl talk.”

“Alright, see you soon. Love you!”

“Love you too,” I ended the call.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I’m gonna be 5 mins late. Had to put my girls to bed. Be there soon. [8:55pm]  
Benedict: I’m sitting at the bar waiting. See you soon. [8:58pm]

I hopped out of the uber and walked into the hotel. I looked around and found the bar, adjusting the shoulder of my top. Why did I wear a sheer top? God, you know what you’re doing. You know what you want to happen. Admit it to yourself and maybe you can enjoy it before you ruin your life. Where am I? Where is he?

Me: I’m here, standing at the bar. [9:07pm]  
Benedict: There was crowd starting to form, I needed to come back to my room. 921, come on up. [9:07pm]

I looked at my phone in disbelief. His room? OK. This is fine. It’s just a drink.

Knock Knock.

“Hello,” Benedict stood in the doorway looking me over with a wide smile that crinkled his eyes, “please, come in!”

As I walked passed him, he placed his hand on my lower back to guide me through the door. I felt myself tense up.

“Wow, this is a beautiful room, with a great view of the city.” I sat my wallet and phone on the counter to the kitchen area and looked around, noticing an open bottle of Woodford Reserve on the bar.

“I started without you,” he said catching my eye roam over the open bottle, “Can I pour you a glass? Or would you like something different? Wine, perhaps?”

“No, bourbon is fine. Great, really.” I said forcing a smile on my face. Why am I so nervous?

He handed me a glass of the amber liquid, neat, “please have a seat, make yourself at home.”

I sat on the leather sectional and sipped the bourbon. The burn is just what I need to help calm my nerves. 

“So,” I asked, trying to sound lite and causal, “how’d you get involved with the foundation?”

He sat next to me and crossed his long leg toward me, “When I was shooting here, a few years ago, for Black Mass, I learned about the work the foundation does and really liked the idea of engaging your youths with established performers to spark an interest in the arts. I knew then, I had to be involved. If I can introduce a student to the classics, I’m going to jump at that opportunity.” He looked over and smiled at me. “What about you, when did you start working with the foundation?”

“Well, I’ve worked in the development and fundraising world for a long time, especially with nonprofits that work with low income students, so, about 4 months ago, I saw the Development Director position open here and thought this was a great foundation and jumped at the chance. The event last week was my first major project with them.” I took a sip from my glass again, “I was, honestly shocked when your name was on the invite list. It’s really cool that you’re a board member.”

We smiled at one another. 

“So, you have kids, right?” Shit. I shouldn’t bring our families into this.

“Yes. I have a three year old and a three month old. Both sons.” He smiled briefly thinking of his sons, but it quickly faded. “You? You have two girls, correct?”

“Yep. Two and Five years old. They are beautiful and precocious and they drive me crazy.” I answered thinking to the girls.

The conversation eased along as we spoke more candidly about filming, the foundation, and family. My comfort level rose, which may have something to do with the Woodford Reserve, but I started to loosen up.

“What’s going on here?” I finally asked. “I mean, the other night, we were both tired and pretty drunk and, while, I’m not making excuses, I also know that you are happily married, and I am too. And then, dinner the other night, and now this. I’m confused and not sure what you want…or what I want… or I…” I felt my eyes roll as I fought the tears back.

He placed his hand on my knee and he leaned in closer to me, “Oh dear. I- listen,” he stumbled, “Our night together last week was something that should have never happened. I saw you on stage during the fundraiser and your beauty knocked the breath from me. So, I drank to keep my mind off of you. Then, at the end of the night for us to be in the elevator together…I noticed you when you finally noticed me and I did something stupid.” He looked away for a moment, “but I don’t regret it. You are gorgeous and smart and sexy and benevolent and, I know this is wrong, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“I, feel the same way. I’m scared about what that means? For my marriage...and my family. And YOUR family and career… I mean- especially if this got out.”

“I love my wife and children. And I can tell you love your husband and family… but, is it wrong of me to like you as well?”

I contemplated the question for a moment, “I like you too. I don’t know if it’s right or wrong, but I know it’s where we are.”

I felt his hand cover mine as he tried to calm my nerves, “I’d like to kiss you now. Is that alright?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben: Have you made it home yet? It’s late and I’m concerned. [12:47am]

I looked at the text and ignored it for the time being as my husband’s head was buried between my legs at the moment. 

I’d come home, after hours of bourbon and talking with Ben, and after a kiss that turned into heavy touching, that turned into my pulling away and running out of the hotel room without warning. By the time I got home, the feel of the night air and the city lights quickly passing by made my drunken state more heightened. When I burst through the door all I could manage to get out to my husband was, “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

So, here I am. Sean’s head between my legs and my mind swimming in the memories of Benedict’s hands on my breasts. His mouth on my neck. The growl of his voice in my ear as he reassures me of how sexy I am. His low moan in my mouth as my hand tugged at his hair.

“Fuck, I’m cumming….” I managed to say before I felt myself unravel on my husband’s tongue.   
_______

Me: I’m home. I’ve been home for awhile…. I gave my husband a spectacular blow job when I got home, right before I came on his face. And all I could do was think about you. [2:13am]  
Ben: Wow. I was not expecting that… [2:14am]  
Ben: But, when you left, I had to, take care of myself. You ran out and left me in a hard spot. [2:15am]  
Me: Was that a penis joke? [2:15am]  
Ben: It was. I wish I was able to get that spectacular blow job. I wish you would allow me to make you cum on my face. [2:17am]

My hand found its way down under the elastic of my panties and I slowly started rubbing my already wet and swollen nub.

Me: I’m touching myself now… I may not be ready to come on your face, but maybe you can talk me through another orgasm. [2:19am]

“Babe, are you still going?” Sean rolled over and asked me, eyes still closed.

“I- umm…. I thought you were asleep. I was just thinking about earlier,” I said pulling my hand from my panties. I could hear my phone vibrating on the bedside table, but knew it was too risky to turn and answer. I wrapped my arm around Sean and nuzzled my face into his chest. My thoughts on Benedict as I slowly fell asleep.

“Fuck,” I said to myself as I looked at the 7 missed texts on my phone from the night. They were all explicit in content, except for the last one. The last was dripping in concern and self defeat:  
Ben: I’m sorry if I’ve upset you in some way. I’d like to hear from you before I go to sleep. [2:25am]

Before I could respond, my phone rang and I could see it was the Executive Director of the Foundation. He needed me to come in an hour earlier than I expected for a last minute meeting. I rolled out of bed and started my day. As soon as the Nanny showed up, I made my way out trying to get my mind ready for the Friday morning Boston traffic.   
__________

“So, we are going to be meeting with Mr. Cumberbatch regarding his annual donation and how he can use his star power to help move the program along for the students. I wanted to make sure that the two of you had some time face to face to discuss a plan for his involvement and how we are going to capitalize on this.” My Boss, Ted said walking through my office door. “I know you didn’t get to speak with him at the fundraiser, so he said he would make some time to come in and meet with you. This is huge for us. He could really put us on the map across the country and open up the international market for us.”

“Yea, that sounds wonderful. I am such a fan of his work in Sherlock, so should be great.” I sat back in my chair and prepared myself for a business meeting with the man I walking a dangerous line with. 

Walking to our conference room, I could hear the buzz of many of our employees, knowing that Benedict had probably walked through the building. I straightened the front of my dress and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. I took a moment to calm my nerves and opened the door.

“Oh, great, there you are. Mr. Cumberbatch is, actually, on his way to the airport and can’t stay for long,” Ted said as I made my way around the table.

“Yes, I’m afraid I have to make my way back to Atlanta for filming with Marvel. Please accept my apologies for cutting our time together short. I would like to spend some time discussing a strategic plan for the new fiscal year and how we can build the branding and, hopefully, donations to the foundation though, so I’ve offered to fly you down for a night so we can meet while I’m not filming.” He smiled wide, waiting for me to accept his offer.

“I, well… I don’t think it is a good time for me to be out of the office. After the fundraiser last week, I have lot of loose ends to tie up and ensure that everyone that donated gets their info for tax credits and to close out the fiscal year. I’ve got less than a week to make sure we end in the black before I can start to project what we need for FY18. I don’t see it being a good time for me, but…umm… Ted? Maybe Ted can go and you can skype me in?” I tried to give any excuse for why I shouldn’t travel to Atlanta, but no one, was buying it.

“Nonsense. This is important and you can take all of the spreadsheets and donation cards with you to work on in the hotel. Mr. Cumberbatch is making a very gracious offer and I think we should take him up on his help.” Ted nodded in Ben’s direction and I knew I was stuck. 

“Ok, well, when is this trip happening?” I said, thinking through what I needed to do at home before leaving. 

“I was hoping you would be able to join me this evening for a cast function. I know its short notice, but you’ll have the opportunity to talk to a lot of others about the work that’s happening here in a less formal setting,” Ben said.

“Ok, great. I’ll go book a flight for later this afternoon,” I said, with a large sigh.

“No. It’s already done. You’re flight leaves at 5:30pm, I’ll have a car meet you at the airport,” Ben’s eyes sparkled as his reached for my phone and started typing in it.  
“Mr. Cumberbatch, I think you picked up my phone by mistake,” I said.

“Ah, no, I’m putting my number in it, so you are able to let me know when you land and when you make it to the hotel--- oh, I’ve booked a room for you at the cast hotel. And please, call me Ben.”

I looked at him confused. I already have his number, what was he typing in my phone?

After we said our goodbyes and confirmed plans I picked up my phone and saw a note saved on my phone:  
You owe me after leaving me, twice, last night. This weekend you can make it up.

Later that afternoon After making plans with Sean for his mother to come help him with the girls this weekend, I packed a small duffel bag, made sure that my work bag was packed, kissed my husband and kids, and made my way to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I’ve landed. I’m in the car headed to the hotel now. Where and what time should I meet you? [7:15pm]

I scrolled through my contacts list and glossed over Sean’s name knowing I should call him to let them know I had landed safely, but I wasn’t ready to do so. I wanted to enjoy, at least, an hour with no responsibilities before I plugged back in to my life.

Ben: I’ll come up to your room around 8. We’ll have a drink and ride over together. [7:22pm]

It wasn’t worth an argument that I was going to lose, so I threw my phone in my bag and continued the ride to the hotel in silence. 

When we finally pulled up, the driver opened the door, grabbed my bag out the trunk, and escorted me to the concierge desk; I realized I wasn’t sure whose name Ben made the reservation in.

“Hello. This is Mr. Cumberbatch’s guest,” I heard the driver say to the concierge.

“Oh yes! Hello Ma’am. Welcome to the Beautiful W Hotel Atlanta. We’ve arranged a luxury suite for you and will have your bags brought to your room. Can I please offer you a complimentary bottle of champagne to accompany you on your way up?” The young man behind the desk asked smiling. 

“Yes, sure! Champagne sounds delightful…thought I prefer prosecco,” I said jokingly.

“Of course Miss. My Mistake. I’ll have a bottle of prosecco sent up to you at once.”

I smiled at him as he handed me my room key and directed me in the direction of the private elevator. By the time I got up to the room, and opened my fresh bottle of bubbly, there was a knock on the door.

“Shit!” I said looking at the clock realizing it was 7:58 and I was not, nearly, ready to go to a Hollywood function.

I opened the door and saw the wide smile of Ben, “Hello Darling. You are a sight.”

I felt myself blush at the compliment as he brushed my arm walking into the suite.

“Do you like the room? Do you have everything you need?” He asked as I pushed the door closed behind me.

“It’s beautiful and I’m fine. They even sent me up with a bottle of prosecco over champagne, by request.” I turned to pick up my bag and pull out dress options for the night, “So, do I need to change? What is the dress code of the event tonight?” I looked over and noticed he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a gray v-neck t-shirt, “umm…it’s gonna be pretty casual?”

I watched as he walked over to the window, and stood looking over the city. Without turning around he said, “I must have confused the days of the party. It isn’t until tomorrow evening. So,” he finally turned around, “it looks like we are free to do whatever you’d like this evening.”

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, “really? You mixed up the nights? I’m not buying that,” I said laughing. “You are not as charming as you think, ya know?”

“Yes, I am,” He sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him, signaling me to sit down. I began to walk towards him, when I heard a vibrating sound.

He felt around in his pocket and fished out his phone. When he looked at him, his eyes widened and I knew it was his wife.

“You can go into the bedroom if you need privacy,” I said.

His eyes looked at me with an apology as he stood and made his way to the closed off room.

“Hello Darling! Why are you up so early?” I heard him say behind the door. 

I sat and sighed to myself, “this is exactly why all of this is a bad idea.”

Fifteen minutes passed before he returned to the sitting area. I had drank more than half the bottle of prosecco and sent off a couple of texts to Sean, reassuring him I was ok.

“Forgive me. It was an important call-“ he started.

“It was your wife.” I interrupted. “You’re right, she is important.”

He sat next to me, so close that his leg pressed against mine. He put his long arm around my shoulder and drew me closer to him. 

“Yes. It was Sophie.”

“Please don’t say her name. She doesn’t need to have a name,” I said shaking my head.

He gave a low chuckle, “She has a name. It’s Sophie. She’s my wife. She’s the mother of my children. You have a husband. His name is- what’s his name?” He looked at me with his head cocked to the side.

I looked up at him unsure if he was serious, “his name is Sean.”

“Sean. You have a husband and his name is Sean. He is the father of your children. This is the reality of who we are.” He removed his arm from my shoulder and sat forward, “it doesn’t make me any less attracted to you. It doesn’t make me want you any less. I hope it doesn’t change your growing feelings for me.”

Part of me thought this was the moment to run back to Boston and into Sean’s arm and beg for forgiveness. But, a bigger part of me knew I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I inched closer to him and placed my hand on his thigh, “thinking of you last night, while Sean was licking between my legs… it made me cum harder than I ever have.” I rubbed my hand closer to his inner thigh, “all I wanted last night, was for you to be buried inside me. I wanted to feel you as my walls clinched around you and your sweat dripped on body.”

His eyes grew darker and I could tell I was having the desired effect, “We are here now. Tell me what you want.”

I swallowed hard knowing that one time could be considered a mistake and forgiven, but the second and third times were conscience choices, “I want you. I need to feel your weight on me.”

As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips were on mine. I felt myself being lead to lay back on the sofa as he climbed between my legs and hovered over me. His hands were expert explorers, testing the boundaries of where they could go, while finding pressure and pleasure points to drive me wild. 

Before I knew it, my shirt was over my head and on the floor and my hands buried in his hair; tugging him in closer to me. Needing more of his mouth on my body and his tongue on my skin. 

He leaned back on his haunches and my hands found their way to the button and zipper of his jeans. He grabbed my hands before I could move any further.

“Bedroom,” was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom. My face looked washed out and flushed all at the same time. My chest was heaving as I tried to slow my breathing. I ran my fingers through my curls attempting bring some bounce to them and tame them all at once. Thumbing through my personal bag, I found some lipstick and applied it and then sprayed my neck and wrists with a lite perfume. 

“OK, you look good. You feel good. He feels good…” I sighed and turned to head back into the bedroom.

Ben was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. His eyes met mine when I walked out the bathroom, still topless, from before. 

I walked towards him, my palms sweating with every step. His eyes were hooded and I knew as soon as I was within grabbing distance he was going to reach out and pull me on to the bed. 

“What were you thinking about just now?” I asked, stopping before he reached his arm out.

He quirked a small smile, “Truthfully, I was thinking about how life could be different…” He trailed off. “How peculiar it is to feel strongly for someone after a short amount of time.”

“Yes, that is…peculiar.”

“I think, I want to fall in love with you- I haven’t decided if it’s a good idea or not.”

“It’s probably not a great idea, considering your wife and my husband, but we don’t always have control over falling, I suppose.”

I walked over to bed and stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up at me. I could feel his fingers trailing up and down my back. 

“Please-“I said. I straddled myself on his lap, as his kisses found my abdomen. 

“Who am I to deny a beautiful woman a simple request?”

\--------

The next morning arrived sooner than I liked. I was startled awake by the sound of my face time ringing, Sean’s name illuminated across the screen.

Ben was nestled behind me, his breath slow and steady on my neck. I could feel his still naked body pressed against me, the realization of the night before coming to mind.

I slowly slid out of the bed, threw my discarded blouse on, and walked into the separate living space to answer the call.

“MOMMY! Reed won’t stop throwing my shoe!” My oldest, Cleo, was the first face I saw when I answered. 

“Hi Baby. Oh no! Why is she throwing your shoe?”

“Because I told her I don’t want to play with her, because she’s a baby.”

“That’s night very nice. Maybe you should apologize to her. She loves you and just wants to play-“

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy,” I heard the small voice of my two year as the phone dropped during an apparent struggle between the girls. 

“That’s enough. May I please have my phone back?” I heard Sean ask. “Good Morning Babe. How’s Atlanta?”

“Hey, it’s good. Cleo’s call woke me up. I should probably get ready for this meeting so I can head home,” I answered.

“It’s so crazy that you are meeting with Dr. Strange, and possibly the Avengers. I’m really excited for you and the Foundation, this could be huge.”

“Well, Mr. Cumberbatch seems to really want to be involved, so hopefully I don’t fuck it up.”

“It’ll be great because you’re great, you know that, right?” He looked at me with a stern face trying to will confidence into me over the phone. “OK, we’ve got to get to soccer so…Reed, say ‘bye-bye’ to Mommy,” Sean turned the phone around to face the chubby cheeked two year old.

“Bye-bye Poopy,” she said laughing and running out of view.

“Bye-bye babies. I love you all!”

With that, I disconnected the call. 

“You know, you are downright cute when you talk to your family,” Ben said standing in the door frame, “and who schedules a football match at 7am?”

“Well, it’s kids, so the earlier the better, and it’s called soccer here.” I smiled up at him. 

“Join me back in bed?”

“I can’t, I have to prepare for a fundraising meeting.”

“Oh that’s right. With Dr. Strange…and ‘possibly the Avengers’,” he laughed.

“He’s excited for me. He loves comics and I’m pretty sure he became a physician because of Dr. Strange.”

“Maybe I’ll sign some things and send them back with you then.”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

We looked at each other, in silence, for a moment, “right, well. I’ll head to my room. The car will be here to bring you to set around 10, so I’ll leave you to get prepared.”  
“Ben…” I stood and walked towards him, “thank you.”

“For what, Darling?”

“For understanding…for allowing me moments and space…for doing many of the things you did last night,” I smiled, “for knowing that life and matters of the heart are complicated.”

“No need to thank me. We are all flawed creatures. And I fully intend on doing many of those things again tonight. Now, get ready to meet the cast and I’ll see you in a few hours.” He studied my face for a moment, “You are beautiful, inside and out. Both Sean and I are lucky to have, even, a piece of your heart. Don’t forget that.”

As the door closed behind him, I heard the sound of a button on my phone. When I turned it over in my hand, ‘call ended’ was blinking on the screen next to Sean’s contact photo.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Sean, babe. It looks like I missed your call or pocket dialed you and I wanted to check in to make sure everything was ok. Umm…call me back. I love you.” I ended the call. I wasn’t sure if Sean heard the conversation between Ben and I, and now he wasn’t answering the phone.

I couldn’t think too long about it, seeing as how I needed to get ready to meet Ben and many of his cast mates.   
________

“Well, I think you did a wonderful job. Scar and Mark have already sent me texts asking for your contact information,” Ben wrapped his arms around me as he walked in to my hotel room. 

“That’s good.” I walked by into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I’ve just tried to get a hold of Sean all day and he hasn’t returned my calls.”

“It’s a Saturday and he has the kids alone, I’m sure his hands are full. I bet he will call before you go to bed.”

Ben sat next to me and placed his hand on my leg.

“I think our call was still connected during the conversation we had this morning…you know…when I mentioned the things you did to me last night?”

I saw the realization hit Ben as he digested words. “Do you think he heard anything?”

“I don’t know, but I called him as soon as I noticed and he didn’t answer and hasn’t responded since.”

We were both silent for longer than what was comfortable. Neither of us looking at one another. Finally, Ben got up and walked towards the mini bar. He opened the fridge and removed a bottle of Grey Goose vodka. I watched as he downed the liquid and retrieve another bottle from the cabinet.

“Drink this.” He handed me the small bottle, “trust me, you’ll feel better.”

I turned the bottle up to my lips and let the liquid pour down my throat. The sting hit me and felt great. Ben’s hand found its way to my neck as his finger traced the path of the liquid down my throat. 

“Please, let me make you feel better. You look so tense and worried,” he kissed my cheek. I pulled his face to mine and let him overtake my mouth with his. 

Before I knew it I was laying naked on the bed as Ben stalked towards me, “I want you”.

I felt his body weight on mine as he took one of my harden nipples in his mouth. The contrast of the cool air and his warm breath took me off guard. He rotated my nipple between his teeth and I could feel his hand sliding slowing down my body towards my thighs. 

“I want to make you cum…” I said as my fingers grabbed his hair.

“Oh my darling, you always do.”

“No,” I said pulling his mouth from my breasts, “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

He pulled away from me and a smile formed across his mouth, “I’m going to ruin that mouth of yours.”

Ben laid on the bed and I grabbed his cock and slowly lowered my mouth onto its head. I licked the glistening precum from the tip and licked my lips as I made my way down his shaft. 

He let out a low guttural sound and tightly grabbed a fist full of my hair, “fuck... Your mouth feels lovely. Take all of me in.”

I hollowed out my cheeks and relaxed as I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. He, slowly began to thrust up into my mouth. I sucked and licked all he had to offer and felt his grip grow tighter. I knew his end was nearing and I wanted to feel everything he had spill down my throat. 

“I’m close… I’m so close….” He said through clinched teeth. 

With one more thrust and a small flick of my tongue Ben came, hard. Spilling his hot seed into my mouth as he pulled out, the hot liquid falling on my lips and chin. 

“Jesus,” he looked down at me, still between his legs and his essence dripping from my mouth, “did you swallow all of that?”

I looked up at him and licked my lips, “I’ve never done that before…” I smiled to myself, “and you tasted amazing.”

Ben lazily smiled at me, “I’m happy I could be your first in that experience. You were phenomenal.”

“Now, Mr. Cumberbatch, what are you prepared to do for me?”


End file.
